thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Braxton Ortez
Braxton Ortez is a citizen representing District Ten in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Pontiac Viscera or Vivian Cassidy, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Braxton Ortez District: Ten Gender: Male Age: Eighteen Alignment: Neutral Impure Personality: Braxton's sense of rationality is likely his most well-defined point. While he tends to be a bit sadistic when it comes to his targets (as in, showing no mercy), he keeps his level-headed behaviour to a fault. He'll always think about a situation and analyze it as much as he can beforehand. He's not rash, and keeps a much more level-headed and proactive thought process about any situation. Height: 6'4" Weight: 208 pounds Weapon(s): Braxton is a very mobile and adept fighter, and this translates to his weaponry: he's extremely efficient when it comes to any weapon imaginable. Be it a knife, sword, axe, mace, baton, or staff, he's able to use it to its full potential. However, Braxton has a tendency to favour crossbows and bows due to their long-range capabilities and similarities to the guns he uses daily. History: Backstory=WIP |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Braxton grew up in a relatively poor home, but he was noteworthy for his excellence on the ranches of the district, where he was an incredibly efficient butcher. This led a visiting Head Peacekeeper to believe he might have what it take to attend a promising military academy at no expense to the family. *This scholarship did indeed send Braxton to the academy, where he met Pell Tanner, Mason Delaney, and Braxton Ortez. The four of them went on to be friends for a lengthy period of time. *Eventually, they were recruited into the academy's new experiment: hitmen for hire, under the Charon nomenclature. The group became highly-trained, specialized weapons in it of themselves, each with unique abilities. *Braxton was the second to receive his ability, after Pell, which was a camouflage unit that, if he was in his academy gear (be it from sleepwear to active combat uniform), would allow him to seamlessly blend into the environment around him. *As the hitmen were finally set to graduate and begin missions, either as a unit or individually, the four of them began to fracture, with Mason and Pell leaving on their own as Braxton and Isaac remained a tense duo, complementing one another with their personalities. *Despite this, the pair were still rivals, and both of them recognized each other as such, always competing to get the actual kill itself. *In their last mission before the Games, which was to attempt to kill the leaders of an underground fight club, the pair got into a heated-enough argument that they both drew their arms against one another, before finally calling it quits and officially separating. *Upon returning home to watch the reapings (as his hometown District 10 was later than 8's) and seeing Isaac reaped, Braxton decided to volunteer, to prove once and for all which of the pair was truly the better fighter. Strengths: Braxton's rationality and logical behaviour will suit him greatly in the confines of the arena. His versatility with weaponry will also no doubt attract bettors and sponsors to him. As a far cry from Isaac, Braxton is also very quick and to the point. He's not going to fuck around with anything. Weaknesses: Braxton isn't the most agile person in the world, and also suffers from flaws in his close-quarters combat that could be exploited (which are left to the writer to decide) by any adept fighter. He's not going to lose to a Chihiro Fujisaki clone any time soon, but anyone with actual skill could definitely exploit him. Fears: Braxton's fear is actually somewhat unusual: himself. He fears what he could do if he's left unchecked, as a raging war machine in active or inactive combat. Reaping reaction: Braxton, having volunteered, kept feeding a silent and foreboding atmosphere to the crowd as he rose upon the stage. Group Training: Braxton will focus on rehashing his skills and making sure they're properly attuned for the lengthy Games ahead. Individual Sessions in Training: Braxton gives it his all, showing exactly why he was selected for the advanced Phoenix program, and pushing himself to the very edge of his abilities. Interview Angle: Braxton, again, plays to the quiet giant persona he's kept thus far, although he's quick to become bitter if Isaac is brought up. Alliance: Braxton decides to play alone, not wanting to have anyone else burden him in the Games. Token: Braxton's token is the academy's Phoenix necklace each of the squad members received. Mentor Advice: I don't think you need the advice from me: you're as ready as they come. Bring the crown home. I'm sure that if anyone can, you can do it. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Braxton, and by extent every member of the Phoenix academy, was inspired by the Freelancers from Red vs Blue. Notably, Braxton is directly inspired by Locus from Season 11 onwards in the series, even sharing a last name with him. Braxton was a name chosen by random, which means "Brock's town", and evidently has no connection to Braxton's character. However, Ortez is a derivative of Cortez, which itself is a variation of the Spanish Cortés, meaning "courteous". This ties into Braxton's quiet giant persona, even if it's not a major tie. 'Trivia' Category:18 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males